megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengu Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 8. He is equipped with a razor-winged jet engine on his back that grants him high-speed flight, a retractable triple-bladed weapon on his arm, and the ability to summon cutting blades of air and whirlwinds to trap and blow his opponents to their doom. He fights with the boldness of a teenager, and speaks like one too, having noticeably brash and overconfident mannerisms. Tengu Man was created by Doctor Albert W. Wily, modeled after the Tengu, a Japanese yōkai, and was stationed within a high mountain range in Japan to occupy Mega Man. In Mega Man & Bass, it is revealed that he survived the events of Mega Man 8, enlisting as a high-ranking member of King's Army to exact revenge on Mega Man for disgracing him in their previous battle. His stage is one of the two stages unlocked by defeating Ground Man. He is one of the few robot masters to grant two different weapons on separate occasions. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Mega Man 8 *'Sub-boss:' Shiriko da Gama *Cline B *Cline G *Dodonpa Cannon *Hogale *Kemumakin *Metall SV *Monopellern *Hannya Attacker *Telly R *Tencrow Mega Man & Bass *'Sub-boss:' Oni Robo *Cline G *Mokumokumo *Dodonpa Cannon *Hannya Attacker *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Telly R *Tencrow Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Tengu Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. |} :*''For Mega Buster, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up.'' ::*''A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow).'' :*''For Tornado Hold, the first number is damage inflicted from hitting the boss with the fan; the second number is damage dealt from the tornado it creates.'' |} :*Damage values listed on this chart assume the player does not have the "C. Attack" (Counter Attacker) item equipped and activated. '' :*For Bass Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when Super Buster is activated. Hyper Buster shares the same attack power as a standard Bass Buster shot.'' :*For Spread Drill, the first number is damage inflicted with the big drill; the second number is with the smaller drills; third number is with the tiny drills. :*For Tengu Blade, the first number is the slash; the second number is striking with the projectile; third number is hitting with the slashing dash. In-game voice quotes Mega Man 8 Intro: *"I'm Tengu Man." Taunts: *"It's just a kid? Don't make me laugh." *"Kid, you're almost not worth the effort." *"Are you worthy of my challenge?" *"I'll take on you. Be ready!" *"Hya!" (Draws weapon.) Attack Shouts: *"Kamaitachi!" *"Tornado Hold!" *"Here you go!" *"You missed! Feel my power!" (If Mega Man is hit by Tornado Hold.) Cries: *"Nuts!" *"No!" *"Shoot!" *"No way!" (Hit by Ice Wave.) *"Guuh!" (Hit by Ice Wave.) Death: *"It's regretful." In other media Tengu Man appears in the Archie Mega Man comic series, making his debut in the Worlds Collide crossover event with the Sonic the Hedgehog comic. He appears as part of an army of Robot Masters who battle Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies in the Skull Egg Zone, and is most notable for having been hit heavily by an attack from Rouge the Bat. This all took place in an altered reality created after Wily and Dr. Eggman fired off the Genesis Wave. Gallery 8-tenguman.jpg|Tengu Man's artwork for Mega Man 8. Mm8 tenguconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Tengu Man. R8Tenguman.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R8TenguFury.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FTenguMan.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FTenguManB.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FTenguManC.png|Tengu Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. Trivia *Tengu Man is one of four Robot Masters to give Mega Man two different weapons. The other three are Astro Man, Centaur Man and Pharaoh Man. **Due to his two appearances, Tengu Man has both an Air-themed weapon (Tornado Hold) and Cutter-themed weapon (Tengu Blade). **Both of the Robot Masters that are weak to his weapon are based on entertainers. One is based on a clown and the other is based on a magician. *In Mega Man & Bass, Tengu Man still uses the Tornado Hold in battle, but instead of sending the player skyward for Tengu Man to slash down, the weapon catches the player and tries to dump him off the edge of the platform to his death. *Tengu Man is the second Robot Master based on a mythological creature (the first was Centaur Man). *Tengu Man's attack, the kamaitachi, is a ball made of sharp wind. The Kamaitachi is a Japanese yokai from folklore that told of a wind weasel capable of creating sharp wind strong enough to cut. *Tengu Man has different stage themes in the Saturn and PlayStation versions of Mega Man 8. With his theme from Mega Man & Bass, he's the only classic-series Robot Master to have three official stage themes. *Tengu Man is the only Robot Master in Mega Man 8 (besides Cut Man in the Sega Saturn version) who takes 2 units of damage from a Mega Buster shot and 4 units from a fully-charged Mega Buster shot. This makes him one of the weakest bosses in Mega Man 8 to the Mega Buster. *This weakness to the Mega Buster disappeared in Mega Man & Bass, suggesting Tengu Man may have been modified by King to make him more suitable for combat, further enhancing the theory that he may have been initially designed as a civilian Robot Master. *In his Mega Man 8 artwork and Mega Man & Bass ''CD database, Tengu Man's "cutter" is blue, but in his ''Mega Man & Bass artwork and sprite, it is green. *In Mega Man & Bass, if the player hits Tengu Man with Spread Drill while he is inside the wall during his diving attack he will fall inside the wall and get stuck, thus unable to fight back. *Tengu Man was one of the only two Robot Masters to receive a toy in the form of a model kit from Bandai's Mega Armor model kit series, the other being Sword Man. Tengu Man's model features a removable shurken. Curiously, promotional pictures of the model depict his wings, feet and shuriken being modeled in blue plastic, which the actual model has these pieces modeled in white plastic. *Based on his Mega Man & Bass CD Data, he may have had commercial applications before he was used by Wily as a warrior, implying he could have had his origins in designs created by Dr. Wily before the scientist went rouge. This is supported by the fact that, like many of Wily's older creations (notably Air Man, another air-themed Robot Master) and former Dr. Light Robot Masters (Cut Man, Splash Woman), he has extra vulnerability to Mega Buster in Mega Man 8. **Also, Tengu Man's ability to manipulate wind can be seen as an upgraded form of Air Man's (both have the power to shape the wind into attacks, notably tornadoes, though Tengu Man's means of generation cannot be damaged as easily as Air Man's propeller). es:Tengu Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Air Robot Masters Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers